


Gala

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin go to a police gala and John gets drunk and does... well, it's his usual shenanigans, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



Fin adjusted John’s tie for him, leaning forward and brushing a kiss against his lover’s lips. “Mmm, you always look sexy in your uniform, babe,” Fin purred. “Can’t wait to get you home and have you all to myself.”

“Oh, hell, Fin, me either,” John said against Fin’s lips. “You look delicious, too. Love that uniform on you.” He ran a hand down Fin’s chest. “You sure we have to go to this stupid thing?”

“Cragen said so,” Fin said regretfully. “I agree, I’d _much_ rather stay home and fuck your brains out. You look too good to take anywhere.”

John leaned in close, his mouth right next to Fin’s ear. “I got a special treat for you for when you undress me tonight, my love,” he whispered in Fin’s ear. “Think you’re gonna like it.”

Fin swallowed hard. John’s “special treats” usually made Fin hard and desperate, then had him coming so hard he forgot his own name for a while.

*** 

John grabbed another drink off a tray and sipped it. This gala was boring as fuck. A bunch of police officers, most of them the brass, milling around and bullshitting. Fin was making the rounds, politely chatting with other people. John caught his eyes for a moment and the look that passed between them was perfectly clear – they were _bored_.

Cragen came up to John. “Glad you could make it, John,” he said, ginger ale in his hand. “Always important to make a good impression at these things, especially with… well, you know SVU doesn’t always play by the rules.”

“Fin and I usually do,” John said dryly, draining his glass. “’Course, you don’t usually go out on a limb for us when we decide to break the rules, either,” he said sourly, _just_ drunk enough at this point to speak his mind about this. He liked Cragen, liked Cragen _a lot_ , but Don tended to favor Elliot and Liv – certainly let those two get away with a hell of a lot more. 

Cragen sighed. “John, you know I care a lot about you and Fin.”

“I didn’t say I doubted that,” John said. “Just that when we decide a case is too important to follow all the bullshit procedures 1PP has in place, somehow you don’t stick your neck out for us. Guess we aren’t the golden children.” He saw someone passing by with another tray of drinks and snagged one. “You know, Captain, that bothers me. We play by the rules a hell of a lot more than Elliot or even Liv, and we try not to break ‘em, but when we do, it’s important and necessary, and we don’t get a hell of a lot of backing. It’s discouraging. Why aren’t we as important? Why do you stick your neck out for them but not for us? What is it about me and Fin?” 

Cragen didn’t answer for several moments. “I… I wasn’t aware that you feel this way, John. I go out on a limb for all of you.”

“No, you don’t, Captain. Fin nearly got suspended – _fired_ , even – for talking to that journalist about those kid killings, and he had to fight you for the case. That never would’ve happened to Liv or Elliot. Hell, Fin got in trouble for giving some guy a light shove, and Elliot routinely _beats up_ people. You can’t tell me that’s fair treatment. You let yourself get suspended for shit Elliot and Liv do, but when it’s Fin and me, we’re on our own.” He drained his drink angrily.

“John,” Cragen said softly. “You’re better than they are. I hold you to a higher standard.”

“And that’s more bullshit,” John said disgustedly. 

Fin came over and rested a gentle hand on the small of John’s back. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked. “It doesn’t seem very… friendly.”

“John’s saying some things I think I needed to hear,” Cragen said quietly. “Maybe you’re right, John,” he said. “That was never my intent, but maybe that’s how it ended up happening.” He gave John a small, sad smile. “It’s always about protecting Fin with you. You’d protect him no matter what, wouldn’t you?”

“With my dying breath,” John said.

“And you know that’s the same for me too, babe, although I have no idea why you’re protectin’ me right now,” Fin said. 

“I’ll definitely keep what you said in mind, John,” Cragen said, laying a hand on John’s shoulder. “Listen, I’m sorry.”

John nodded, and Cragen walked away, his mind churning.

*** 

John had drunk several more drinks, calming down significantly after his… conversation with the Captain. He was well beyond drunk by now and his silly side came out, as it usually did. He was not an angry drunk usually, and it had been out of character for him to get so worked up. But with his mind spoken, he let the anger go and focused on getting through this _fucking interminable_ party.

“Hey!” he said to whoever he was talking to. He forgot the guy’s name, some idiot at 1PP. “Did you know I have tattoos?”

“No,” the guy said, taking a drink. “That’s interesting,” he added politely.

“Wanna see ‘em?” John asked. “They match someone else’s, too!”

“Uh, that’s okay, Sergeant,” the guy said. What was his name? Henry? Harry? Alfred? Bob? Eh, it would come to him. Maybe Ronald. Yeah, Ron sounded right. Or maybe it was Daniel. 

“No, you gotta see ‘em, they’re a work of art,” John said. “Went to a great place, she did a lovely job. I’d show you the other set too, ‘cept I don’t know where…” he trailed off, scanning the crowd for Fin.

Daniel or Ronald or Bob or whatever the guy’s name was started edging away. “Well, that’s nice, Sergeant, I’m gonna go freshen my drink now.”

“Oh, it’ll only take a minute,” John said, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Whoa, Sergeant, really, no need for that,” Harry or whatever said. “I’m sure they’re lovely, now please put your shirt back on.”

John slid the shirt down so his shoulders were exposed and showed first the cuff with the word _Babe_ in it, then _Property of Odafin Tutuola_ to Bob or Alfred or … maybe it was Richard. John wasn’t good with names drunk. 

“Well, they’re really nice,” the guy said. “Please, for the love of God, put your shirt back on.”

“ _Holy shit, John!_ ” Fin said, striding over. “ _What_ are you doing?”

“Showing off my tattoos!” John said happily. “I was just about to get to the third!”

They had recently, only a few months back, gotten a third set of matching tattoos – puzzle pieces on their hipbones, after a comment Liv had made about the two of them being like puzzle pieces that fit together.

“ _JOHN NO!_ ” Fin screamed.

He was too late; John had already undone his pants and started pushing them down to show off the tattoo on his hipbone. Fin flushed and wished the Earth would swallow him whole.

Especially when he saw that John wasn’t exactly wearing standard issue underwear. _Oh fuck_. Fin remembered that John had said something at home about a ‘special treat’ for him. 

John was in lacy underwear with fishnet stockings over it, completely oblivious to that as he tried to show off the third tattoo. Fin put his head in his hands and mumbled, “John, for the love of God, please put your pants back on _right this fucking second, I swear to God I will never touch you again if you don’t put your goddamn pants back on_.”

“Sergeant,” the poor guy – whatever his damn name was – said in a strangled tone, half-embarrassed, half-laughing, “I think you should listen to this man. And please, please put _your pants back on_.”

John pouted and pulled his pants back up. “Well, okay, but you didn’t get to see the third tattoo. I think that one’s great as well,” he said confidentially, still oblivious to the wardrobe mishap. “Don’t you agree, Fin?”

“John, right now, I don’t know you, I don’t know who you are, I’ve never ever met you, you’re just some crazy dude who happens to work in my unit,” Fin muttered.

John gave him a hurt look. “Fin! I don’t get what’s wrong with you! Oh! You should show him your tats, too! I was telling him they’re a matching set.”

The guy – whoever he was – practically fled. 

Fin stared after him and said, “If we have our badges still in the morning, I think that’ll be proof of a loving God.”

“Why?” John asked. “What the hell is everyone’s problem?”

“Oh, you’ll find out tomorrow,” Fin said grimly. “We’re going home, _now_.”

“Knew you couldn’t keep your hands off me,” John said happily. 

“I’m getting you away from the public as fast as humanly possible, John, nothing more. You’re too much sometimes, babe.”

John pouted, and Fin, relenting, squeezed his arm. “I still love you, babe, even when you embarrass me in public like this. C’mon, let’s get your drunk ass home before you do anything else crazy.”


End file.
